A Modern Romance
by PotterheadWhovianGleek96
Summary: - Modern!AU. Everyone knows who Thorin Oakenshield is. He's the lead singer/guitarist in the famous Irish/Scottish band the Son's of Durin. Everyone knows who Belle Baggins is. She's a famous British Youtuber. One day Belle was out vlogging when she quiet literally stumbled into Thorin, who was in London for a couple shows.
1. Chapter 1-Meeting Again

A Modern Romance

Pairing-Main Pairing- Fem!Bilbo(Belle)/Thorin,

Side Pairings- Fem!Ori/Dwalin. Fili/OC, Kili/OC

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from the Hobbit or any of the songs that will come up during this fic. They all belong to their creaters. Nicole and Amy are mine though and so are any other OCs I come up with.

Summery- Modern!AU. Everyone knows who Thorin Oakenshield is. He's the lead singer/guitarist in the famous Irish/Scottish band the Son's of Durin. Everyone knows who Belle Baggins is. She's a famous British Youtuber. One day Belle was out vlogging when she quiet literally stumbled into Thorin, who was in London for a couple shows. They've known each other since Thorin was 10 and Belle was 6 and Thorin's family came to London on a holiday.

Cast- Emilia Clarke- Belle Baggins- 23

Richard Armitage- Thorin Oakenshield- 27

Aidan Turner- Kili Oakenshield- 18

Dean O'Gorman- Fili Oakenshield-22

Victoria Justice- Amy Collins (OC- Girlfriend to Kili)- 18

Nikki Reed- Nicole Smith (OC- Fiancee to Fili)- 22

Graham Mctavish- Dwalin Owens- 27

Ken Scott- Balin Owens-33

Mark Hadlow- Dori Owens (Husband to Balin)-32

Emma Watson- Ori Graham (Girlfriend to Dwalin)-25

 **Note- Fili and Kili are not Thorin's nephews in this. Fili and Kili are his younger brothers. It just wouldn't make much sense if they were since they are so close in age.**

Chapter 1- Meeting Again.

Belle walked out of her studio apartment wearing a black skater skirt, a white crop top that has the saying, Ok but coffee first, a pair of black vans, and her long honey-blonde hair was up in a messy bun. Belle pulled out her camera and started to vlog for her youtube channel- BossyBlonde- and smiled "Good morning you guys." She said happily as she walked down the street to the café she goes to every morning.

"So as you know today is a very special day. I'm going to be going to the Son's of Durin concert here in London tonight and I will be interviewing all the band members at my podcast later today. Which will be up in a couple of weeks once we recorded everything. So tweet me the questions you want to ask the band members under #CyberStory." She said smiling before she cut off her camera and continued to walk to the café.

Belle was looking through her phone, coming up with questions for her interview with Son's of Durin, when she crashed into a large solid chest, knocking her to the ground. "Oh bloody hell." She cursed as she rubbed her forehead gently. She was then suddenly on her feet and looked up and gasped silently when she saw who had helped her up. Thorin Oakenshield.

"You alright, Belle?" He asked her, his Irish accent thickening, instantly recognizing her from her videos and from when they were kids. Belle smiled "I'm fine Thorin, thank you for helping me up." She said before she pulled away from him. Thorin chuckled and nodded his head a little "No problem, Belle. You know when I thought about us meeting up again I didn't mean for it to be that way." He teased her, his dark blue eyes shining with a mischievous glint.

Belle rolled her eyes and slapped his chest playfully "Shut it, you bloody prick" She sassed, making him laugh. "Come on I'll bye you a coffee to make it up to you." He said wrapping an arm around her and led her to the café. Belle smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked. Belle told him her order and got them both a table. He joined her once their orders were ready and sat down after handing her tea to her.

Belle smiled and leaned forward "So, other than becoming the worlds biggest band since the Beatles, how have you been? Are Fili and Kili still the same?" She asked smiling as she sipped her tea. Thorin chuckled softly and nodded his head "I've been good since we last parted ways. And yes Fili and Kili are still the same. They've matured a bit since you last saw them but otherwise the same. Fili is engaged and Kili is planning on popping the question to his girlfriend." He said as he sipped his coffee.

Belle smiled and nodded her head "Oh I'm so happy for them. What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" She asked, ignoring the empty feeling in her stomach, hoping he was single. Ever since she turned 15 and Thorin was 19, she has had this crush on him that over the years has turned to love. Unknowing to her, Thorin has been in love with Belle since she was 18 and actually _saw_ her for the first time. Belle had just started Youtube the year before and was modeling her outfits she wore when she went out clubbing with her friends. He just knew that he wouldn't be with anyone else but her. But he decided to stay away and let her grow up a bit and mature before he even thought about asking her to be his girlfriend.

Thorin chuckled and shook his head "Nope. Unhappily single. You?" He asked, his already dark blue eyes turning almost black at the thought of her being with anyone else. "Unhappily single." She said sipping her tea. "You guys are so immature. You either want girls for their looks or for their money if they have any." She said rolling her eyes. Thorin nodded his head a little "And a lot of you girls are shallow and won't go out with anyone unless their good looking and rich." He said, making her nod. "Yes a lot of girls are." She agreed.

"I just want a guy who won't give a shit if I'm rich and good looking and actually get to know _me_ as a person outside my fame and money." She said sighing softly. Thorin took a deep breath "I need to tell you something." He said at the same time as Belle. Belle giggled and motioned him to continue.

"There's a reason I've been staying single. And that reason is you." He blurted out "Ever since you were 18 and I saw that video you did of the outfits you wore when you went out clubbing. I just knew that I wouldn't want to be with anyone else besides you because when I saw you in that really shirt black dress with the red heels I instantly got jealous and possessive of you, thinking what the sick fucks that are the male species are thinking of you when you're dressed like that."

"So instead of telling you right away I decided to let you grow up and let you have your fun before I told you my feelings." He was going to say more when Belle interrupted him by pressing their lips together. "I love you too." She whispered softly "I've been in love with you since I was 15 and saw that skank, Brittany, all over you." She said looking into his eyes with a soft smile on her face.

Thorin's face broke out into a bright smile and pulled her closer and kissed her again. "I love you so much Belle Lillian Baggins." He whispered softly against her pale pink lips. Belle giggled "I love you too Thorin Durin Oakenshield." She whispered back. They stayed at the café for a little while before they both left and went to the studio, where she as going to be interviewing him and his band.

Belle smiled as she set up the podcast and Fili, Kili and two other men that she didn't recognize walked in. Fili and Kili smiled brightly "Belle!" They said excitedly and hugged her tightly. Belle laughed and hugged them back just as tightly "Fili, Kili! It's been so long!" She said giggling. "I heard congratulations were in order for you Fili. You're going to be an amazing husband." She said kissing Fili's cheek gently. Fili blushed and smiled brightly "Thanks!" He said kissing her head.

Belle smiled and held her hand out for the two unknown men to take "Hi. I'm Belle Baggins." She said introducing herself. Dwalin smirked and shook her hand "Dwalin Owens. I'm the drummer. This is my brother Balin, our manager." He introduced them both, his Scottish accent extremely thick. Balin smiled and shook her hand as well "Pleasure to meet you, ." He said, his accent slightly thicker than his brothers.

Belle smiled and nodded her head "Pleasure to meet you both. Just take a seat wherever." She said waving her hand to the two empty chairs beside Fili and Kili. Once everyone was seated, Belle sat beside Thorin and started to podcast. "Welcome back everyone to Cyber Story. If you're just now tuning in, welcome. Today I have with me the world famous band, Son's of Durin!" She said happily, pressing a button where there were fangirls screaming. "Welcome to the studio you guys! It's so awesome to have you here." She said looking to the boys with a happy smile.

Thorin chuckled softly "And we're happy to be here, Belle. Thank you for having us." He said smirking a little. Belle smiled "Ok so I asked everyone who follows me on YouTube, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, etc to tweet me questions for you guys to answer under the tag CyberStory-Durin edition. Are you guys ready to answer them?" She asked. Thorin chuckled as his little brothers cheered and nodded his head "Yes we are." He answered for them.

Belle smiled and nodded her head as she looked down at her phone "Ok Thorinswifey14 asks, how long have you all known each other?" She asked looking over at them. Thorin smiled "Well I've known Kili and Fili since they were both born since they are my younger brothers. And I've known Dwalin and Balin since I was at University and met Dwalin in my Music production class and I met Balin through him when Dwalin dragged me to a pub in Dublin called Ri's Loft, which Balin's husband Dori owns" He answered. Belle smiled and nodded her head and kept asking questions for the next 30 minutes.

Once the podcast was over, they just sat around the small room talking and laughing. The guys left, leaving Thorin and Belle alone together. Belle smiled "Walk me home?" She asked him shyly. Thorin smiled and nodded his head taking her hand. "Are you coming to the show tonight?" He asked as they walked. Belle smiled and nodded her head "Of course. I was going to end up surprising you before your manager scheduled the podcast." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

Thorin chuckled and nodded his head a little and wrapped his arm around her waist. Once they were at the house, Belle unlocked the door "Want a drink?" She asked going into the kitchen. "Coke if you have it." He said looking around her living room. Belle snorted "Of course I do. You should know me better than not to have Coke, love." She teased from her kitchen as she got them both a can of coke. "Make yourself at home. I need to go get ready for the concert." She said handing him his drink and pecked his cheek before she left him downstairs all by himself.

Thorin chuckled and shook his head fondly as he watched her go upstairs. Thorin sat down on her couch and turned on the TV and turned to where a football match was on.

 **AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of A Modern Romance. I know it's a little short but I can promise the next chapter will be longer. If you're a viewer from my story Not Alone Anymore I'm so sorry for not updating as quickly as I promised but I've been really busy and I've lost inspiration for that story. Don't worry I'm not abandoning it, I'm just waiting for inspiration to come back : ).**


	2. Chapter 2- The Concert

A Modern Romance

Pairing-Main Pairing- Fem!Bilbo(Belle)/Thorin,

Side Pairings- Fem!Ori/Dwalin. Fili/OC, Kili/OC

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from the Hobbit or any of the songs that will come up during this fic. They all belong to their creaters. Nicole and Amy are mine though and so are any other OCs I come up with.

Summery- Modern!AU. Everyone knows who Thorin Oakenshield is. He's the lead singer/guitarist in the famous Irish/Scottish band the Son's of Durin. Everyone knows who Belle Baggins is. She's a famous British Youtuber. One day Belle was out vlogging when she quiet literally stumbled into Thorin, who was in London for a couple shows. They've known each other since Thorin was 10 and Belle was 6 and Thorin's family came to London on a holiday.

Cast- Emilia Clarke- Belle Baggins- 23

Richard Armitage- Thorin Oakenshield- 27

Aidan Turner- Kili Oakenshield- 18

Dean O'Gorman- Fili Oakenshield-22

Victoria Justice- Amy Collins (OC- Girlfriend to Kili)- 18

Nikki Reed- Nicole Smith (OC- Fiancee to Fili)- 22

Graham Mctavish- Dwalin Owens- 27

Ken Scott- Balin Owens-33

Mark Hadlow- Dori Owens (Husband to Balin)-32

Emma Watson- Ori Graham (Girlfriend to Dwalin)-25

 **Note- Fili and Kili are not Thorin's nephews in this. Fili and Kili are his younger brothers. It just wouldn't make much sense if they were since they are so close in age.**

Chapter 2- The Concert

Belle walked up the stairs humming happily under her breath. She was so happy right now. She's been reunited with her best friend/the love of her life. Belle closed her door and undressed and pulled her hair down from the messy bun it was in. She washed her make up off before she opened her closet. Belle pulled out a soft grey t shirt with the word Love in block letters on the front, a pair of short jean shorts, a pair of black platform heels that have a little bow on the front. She kept her make up and hair simple. Belle changed her purse to a small Michael Kors black clutch before she walked downstairs.

Thorin looked up from the TV and gasped when he saw his girlfriend walking down the stairs. He stood up "You look gorgeous babe." He said kissing her gently. Belle giggled "Thank you. Now come on, lets get you to the concert." She said kssing him back gently. Thorin wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out to the cab that he called.

Once they were at the stadium they were performing at, Thorin was immediately taken to wardrobe. Belle stayed with Fili and Kili, meeting the girls and got to know them. Belle giggled and told the girls stories about Fili and Kili when they were younger, making the boys blush and the girls were laughing so hard tears were pouring down their cheeks.

Thorin walked out in a pair of ripped jeans, a grey t-shirt that said Just let me Sleep, a pair of black high tops, his leather jacket, his guitar, and a black watch. Belle smiled "You look good honey." She said as Thorin sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her "Thanks babe." He said kissing her head before the stage manager came up to them and ushered them to the stage.

Soon the stadium was filled and they walked out onto the stage "Evening London!" Thorin said into the mike with a smirk, making everyone cheer. Thorin laughed "This song is dedicated to all you Good Girls out there who are really bad girls." He said before he started to play his guitar. Fili started to chant into his mike "Do do do d-do do do do do do" Thorin began to sing "She's a good girl She's Daddy's favorite He's saved for Harvard He know she'll make it She's good at school She's never truant She can speak French (Kili:I think she's fluent) 'Cause every night she studies hard in her room At least that's what her parents assume But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend Here's what she told me the time that I caught her She said to me, "Forget what you thought 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. So just turn around and forget what you saw 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught." Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught She's a good girl A straight A student She's really into All that self-improvement I swear she lives in that library But if you ask her she'll say, "That's where you'll find me!" But if you look then you won't find her there She may be clever but she just acts too square 'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks She'll be with her boyfriend She's not reading books! She said to me, "Forget what you thought 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. So just turn around and forget what you saw 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."Do do do d-do do do do do do Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls Do do do d-do do do do do do Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls She's a good girl (Fili:She's a good girl) Hasn't been caught (Kili:She's a good girl) She's a good girl(Dwalin:She's a good girl) Hasn't been caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught...She said to me, "Forget what you thought 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. So just turn around and forget what you saw Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught." She said to me, (Fili and Kili:She said to me) "Forget what you thought 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. So just turn around (Dwalin:Just turn around) And forget what you saw 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught." Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh Whoa oh oh- oh oh whoa oh Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"

Thorin let the last note before he spoke into the mike again "This next song is dedicated to the love of my life. Belle, I love you." He said, making the girls in the audience swoon and aw at his declaration of love. "Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey Simmer down, simmer down They say we're too young now to amount to anything else But look around We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now If you don't swim, you'll drown But don't move, honey You look so perfect standing there In my American Apparel underwear And I know now, that I'm so down Your lipstick stain is a work of art I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart And I know now, that I'm so down (Kili:hey!) Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey Let's get out, let's get out 'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking If I showed up with a plane ticket And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it Would you wanna run away too? 'Cause all I really want is you You look so perfect standing there In my American Apparel underwear And I know now, that I'm so down I made a mixtape straight out of '94 I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor And I know now, that I'm so down Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey You look so perfect standing there In my American Apparel underwear And I know now, that I'm so down Your lipstick stain is a work of art I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart And I know now, that I'm so down (Fili:hey!) Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey You look so perfect standing there In my American Apparel underwear And I know now, that I'm so down (Dwalin:hey) Your lipstick stain is a work of art (Kili:hey, hey) I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart (Fili:hey, hey) And I know now, that I'm so down (Dwalin:hey, hey)"

They played a few more songs before the concert was over. Once they were off stage Belle went up to Thorin and kissed him passionately. "I love you too. So so so much." She whispered softly against his lips. "You have no idea how much." Thorin tightened his arm around her waist and hugged her back tightly, ignoring everyone but her. Belle smiled and pulled away a little to stand at his side as they left the concert.

Thorin took Belle home "Be ready at 7pm." He told her as they reached her door. Belle giggled "Why exactly?" She asked curiously as she pulled out her keys. "I'm taking you out for our first date." He said kissing her gently "Goodnight, love." He said as he pulled away "Sweet dreams, darling." She said as she watched him walk away. Belle walked into her house and slipped her shoes off before walking upstairs.

Belle slipped out of her clothes and wrapped her robe around her as she walked into her bathroom and started to bath and poured some bubble bath into it. Belle sat down at her vanity and took off her make up. Belle pulled out her camera and finished her vlog for the day "Ok so I'm back at my apartment after the concert and bloody hell!" She said giggling "It was amazing. Ok so I have a confession. I've known Thorin, Fili and Kili Oakenshield since I was about 6." She said smiling sheepishly "And I've been in love with Thorin before he became the huge pop-rock star he is now and today we bumped into each other and had coffee." She said blushing "And he told me that he's been in love with me since I was 18 but he wanted to have fun and mature a bit before he even thought about asking me out." She said giggling

"Isn't he the sweetest? And tonight he dedicated She's so Perfect to me. Oh you guys have no idea how much I love this man. I really really honestly love him. And for some reason he loves me too." She said sighing softly "I always thought that he would never in a million years see me in that way and not like I was his annoying little sister who he just let follow him around because his mum would have yelled at him if he didn't." She said wiping her eyes of the tears that had welded up there. "I-I'm sorry I'm just so emotional this week. I'm probably just PMSing." She joked.

"Anyway I'm exhausted and I'm ready to take a relaxing bubble b-" She started to say when the doorbell went off. "I'll go see who that is. I'll see you guys later." She said signing off before putting her camera away. She tightened her robe around her body and went to the door. Belle looked through the peephole and gasped softly when she saw Thorin standing there. She quickly opened the door "Thorin what's wrong?" She asked, concerned for her boyfriend. Thorin shook his head as he stepped into the apartment

"My cab broke down and theres not another one in sight. Do you mind if I stayed here tonight?" He asked trying not look down at her smooth, naked, legs. Belle smiled and nodded her head "Of course honey." She said kissing his cheek gently "You can sleep in the guest room." She said taking his hand and led him up to the guest bedroom. "There's a pair of sweats and a t-shirt in the dresser from the last time my brother in law, Drogo, who's your size and height, stayed over with my sister." She said kissing his cheek gently and left him to get changed.

Belle went into her bedroom and left her door with a crack and went into her bathroom and got into the bath. Belle sighed happily as she sank down into the warm water and let the pink bubbles cover her. Belle closed her eyes and relaxed for a few minutes before she started to clean her body and wash her hair. Belle got out once the water ran cold and dried off. She slipped into a pair of tiny sleep shorts and a tank top.

She brushed her hair out and put it in a braid so her hair was curly tomorrow. Belle looked up when Thorin knocked at her door "Come in." She said as she finished putting her hair in a braid. Thorin opened the door and smiled softly as he walked over to her "I just wanted to say goodnight." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissed the top of her head gently.

Belle smiled and kissed his chin gently "Goodnight love." She said standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his lips gently "I hope you sleep well." She said sweetly. Thorin smiled and kissed her back "I always do when I dream of you." Belle giggled and playfully slapped his chest "You're so cheesy." She teased him. Thorin chuckled softly and kissed her head again gently "You love it." He teased back, running his fingertips over her very ticklish sides, making her squeal. "Thorin!" She said giggling.

Thorin laughed and started to tickle her. They ended up on her bed with Thorin hovering over her while he continued to tickle her. "T-Thorin stop!" She said giggling "Y-You're going to make me pee myself!" Thorin laughed and stopped tickling her "Can't have that now can we baby?" He said teasingly. Belle giggled and pushed him off of her before cuddling close to him.

"Stay with me?" She whispered softly as she closed her eyes. Thorin smiled and got them both under the blanket "Always." He whispered softly as he watched her fall asleep. Thorin kissed her head gently before falling asleep himself, with a soft smile on his face.

 **AN: And there's another chapter! I hope you guys like my version of Modern!Thorin. He's a lot less angry and bitter at the world. Don't worry he's still that stubborn, arrogant, loveable bastard he is in the movies and in the book : ). If you have any suggestions about how you where you want to see this story go then PM me or leave me a review. : )**


End file.
